Las vacaciones de Snape
by Alrak990
Summary: Después de tratarse tantas veces su depresión y consecuencias de la guerra con pociones, el profesor Snape termina en un hospital muggle, pues desarrolló tolerancia a ellas y tiene sobredosis ¿Qué método usarán para salvarle la vida? Uno muy inesperado. Severus/OC y leve Dramione.


El universo de Harry Potter, es obra de J.K Rowling. El personaje original es de mi autoría.

Las vacaciones de Snape

Resumen.

Después de tratarse tantas veces su depresión y consecuencias de la guerra con pociones, el profesor Snape termina en un hospital muggle, pues desarrolló tolerancia a ellas y está enfermo. ¿Qué método usarán para salvarle la vida? Uno muy inesperado.

Oneshot

Estúpido. Dos veces estúpido. Tenía razón Minerva cuando le dijo que abusaba demasiado de las pociones para todo y ahora iba a urgencias en una camilla blanca. La medimaga que corría a su lado estaba bastante sorprendida por ver a su ex profesor casi muerto y con fiebre. Le inyectó un analgésico y se lo llevó personalmente a una cámara similar a un sauna, donde podrían tratarlo con comodidad sin despertar la curiosidad de las otras personas en aquel hospital. Había sido contactada por Hermione Granger cuando supo que era especialista en medimagia y medicina muggle y Draco Malfoy le ayudó a conseguir una habitación exclusiva para su padrino.

Así habían sucedido los hechos. Estuvo toda la noche anterior tratando de dormir, pero la última dosis de poción sin sueños no fue suficiente y se excedió al combinarla con quien sabe qué otra poción. Cuando Hermione fue a su oficina para presentarle un pergamino de evaluación lo encontró en el suelo, convulsionado y botando espuma por la boca. Ella envió un patronus a la directora y al único pariente vivo de su profesor, Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente lo llevaron a la enfermería, pero madame Pomfrey al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que se necesitaba un tratamiento muggle específico para intoxicación y la única que podría ayudarlo estaba lejos. Hermione se ofreció a tratar de contactarla usando una antigua agenda de Dumbledore de ex alumnos en el mundo muggle y el resto es historia conocida.

En una cama blanca, iluminada por la luz que proyectaba una ventana se encontraba reposando un hombre sombrío, unido en su brazo a un aparato de goteo que nadie salvo la doctora y la estudiante conocían, desde luego se veía menos imponente sin su habitual capa oscura que fue reemplazada por una ligera prenda verde claro y su ceño fruncido estaba en pausa por la medicación. En silencio fueron saliendo todos de la habitación y se reunieron con la doctora para conocer su veredicto.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo con preocupación la directora de Hogwarts a la doctora.

\- Profesora McGonagall, lo trajeron justo a tiempo, sólo la acción rápida le salvó la vida. El profesor tuvo una sobredosis de diferentes pociones. No sé cómo no se murió, en realidad.

\- Todo gracias a esta jovencita querida, realmente mantuvo la cabeza fría en una situación tan terrible.

\- vaya vaya, así que debo a una heroína de guerra el que se haya salvado mi _amado _profesor- dijo mientras le sonreía con agradecimiento.

Hermione sólo sonrió avergonzada. Si no fuera porque después de la guerra y de saber su más oscuro secreto, algo de cariño le tomó y le pidió que fuera su tutor para la elaboración de su EXTASIS nunca hubiese ido a su oficina tan temprano a molestar.

-¿Y qué pasará con él ahora? Preguntó Draco con preocupación.

\- Le recomiendo unas vacaciones. Este pobre hombre está estresado y desarrolló una terrible dependencia a las pociones. Debería descansar por lo menos un semestre, lejos de ellas... Tal vez en una isla paradisíaca. Algo de aire libre, sol, comida orgánica y masajes.

\- ¿Tiene algún lugar en mente?

\- Bueno, yo estoy actualmente trabajando en Cuba, tengo mi casa cerca de la playa. Para mí no es problema llevarlo, pero no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo por al menos tres meses hasta mis vacaciones... Necesitaré ayuda.

\- ¡Yo lo haré! - exclamaron a la vez los muchachos y la miraron sonrientes.

\- Pueden ir los dos, pero ojo que no seré una niñera. Tendrán que cuidar de ustedes mismos también.

\- Puedo abogar por Hermione. Esta chica estuvo sobreviviendo sola desde la guerra, cuando buscaba horrocruxes- Respondió Minerva.

\- OK. ¿Y tú niño? ¿Cuál será tu aporte?

\- Sólo me preocupa mi padrino, prefiero que vea una cara agradable que no le recuerde que tiene trabajo pendiente- respondió astutamente Draco.

\- Bien jugado polluelo, Slytherin supongo - dijo la doctora en medio de una carcajada. Vengan con lo necesario. Estarán por lo menos tres meses fuera, hasta que tome mis propias vacaciones. Por favor que alguien le lleve al profesor sus implementos personales también. Allá hace calor, así que lleven ropa ligera. Partiremos a las diez y media.

Se fueron rápidamente a armar sus maletas y la del profesor. Descubrieron que el concepto "ropa ligera" el profesor no lo conoce, sólo tiene capas y ropa muy gruesa.

Hermione se llevó aparte de sus libros un computador y un baúl de ropa que metió en su bolso de cuentas. Le dejó encargado su gato a Harry. Por su parte Draco estaba complicado con qué llevar, así que resolvió empacar dos mudas de ropa, sus pociones para aseo personal y dinero, mucho dinero. Al llegar a la hora adecuada, surgieron dudas.

-¿Y dónde está el traslador? - preguntó Draco.

\- Viajaremos en mi vehículo personal. No me mires así niño, que no podemos llevar a tu padrino vía medios muggle o con un traslador porque su salud aún es delicada y no quiero que empeore. Comprobarás que mi "nave" es bastante cómoda, sólo son unas pocas horas de viaje además.

Al llegar al vehículo, un furgón de estilo Volkswagen combi de color gris y con vidrios polarizados, se abrió de forma automática, ingresaron las maletas en el compartimento de atrás, luego metieron al profesor en una silla adaptable al vehículo y los jóvenes entraron y cerraron las puertas. La doctora entró en el lugar del conductor y echó a andar el vehículo. Prendió la calefacción y puso música suave para no molestar al enfermo.

Draco estaba inicialmente nervioso, pero Hermione tomó su mano y se relajó. Cuando ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos (por intervención de la magia) la doctora dijo:

\- Ya puedes dejar de fingir tu sueño, viejo murciélago.

Snape se acomodó en la silla y serio le respondió con un bufido

\- Más le vale que me diga dónde me lleva, señorita Oz.

\- Te vienes conmigo a Cuba, por fin tendrás vacaciones... A ver si ahora tomas algo de color decente en esa piel paliducha. Jaja.

\- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

— Tu ahijado las cargó atrás. Pero no tenías ropa adecuada para el clima, así que el viernes tendremos que ir de compras.

¿Se puede saber por qué me tutea? Que yo sepa no somos cercanos.

¿Por qué no? De todas maneras ambos somos adultos, profesionales y apenas nos llevamos por 10 años. No me llames Oz, acá soy conocida como la doctora Lu. Piensa que para ti este es un viaje de placer, así que de nada te servirán las formalidades.

— Supongo que su definición de placer sigue siendo la misma que hace años, ¿no? Entrometerse lo más posible y no dejarme en paz. Ya tengo suficiente con estos dos niños que nos acompañan.

— Ni se te ocurra ser agrio con ellos Severus, te salvaron la vida. Si tanto te molestan, siéntate conmigo, sé mi copiloto por unas horas.

— Vale, pero que conste, a mí no me divierte la idea de viajar así.- dijo acomodándose en el asiento de copiloto.

— Bah y yo que pensaba que los murciélagos amaban volar... — volteó hacia adelante sin ver la cara agria que puso su ex profesor luego de su comentario.

"cuando termine contigo, ni te acordarás de la amargura, bomboncito"- dijo para sí misma.

Al llegar a su destino, el sol ya pintaba la Habana de dorado y naranja. Lu aterrizó su vehículo, le quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad y se metió por un camino polvoriento hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Los muchachos no ocultaron su asombro al ver la puesta del sol en la playa. De pura emoción Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó. Snape estaba asqueado, porque se besaron _demasiado apasionadamente_ frente de él y ni se disculparon.

—Hola de nuevo tortolitos, preparen sus cosas para bajar de la nave, ya estamos llegando, profesor Snape, ¿está listo?

— Desde antes de que estos niñatos me asquearan con sus hormonas, doctora Lu.

\- Perdóneme profesor, fue un desliz de emoción… Con Draco no lo molestaremos más.

— Tranquilos niños, todos los días desde el atardecer _me_ _encargaré _de su profesor así tendrán tiempo de traer más maguitos al mundo.

Ambos se enrojecieron profundamente. Snape no pudo disimular una mueca de risa, que fue captada inmediatamente por la doctora.

Al llegar entraron a una casa pequeña, de dos pisos, con una bonita terraza, un invernadero y una hermosa huerta. No pudieron ver más, porque estaba oscureciendo. Dentro había un aroma exquisito a comida casera…

— mmm veo que Willy hizo su trabajo... ¡Willy, ya llegamos!

— ¡Señorita! Willy está feliz de que regrese, preparó muy bien la comida y los cuartos para los niños y su profesor.

— Gracias querido, eres muy amable. Mira te presento a Hermione Granger, la chica que inició la abolición de esclavitud de los tuyos en Inglaterra, a Draco Malfoy, su novio y a mi querido profesor Snape lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

— Willy lo recuerda, el profesor de pociones gua…

— ¿Y qué hiciste para la cena Willy? - dijo interrumpiendo abruptamente a su elfo.

— Willy hizo yuca, tacos con guacamole y carne agridulce.

No hubo necesidad de expresar el hambre con palabras. Los estómagos de todos rugieron.

— Después de la cena Willy los guiará a sus habitaciones. Cada una tiene baño propio y espacio para guardar sus cosas. Hermione, Willy preparó una especial sorpresa para ti.

Oh, no era necesario Willy – dijo Hermione sonrojada.

— Sí señorita, Willy está honrado de que su familia sea libre gracias a usted. Disfruten su cena por favor.

La mesa era adorable, tenía multitud de detallitos que combinaban entre sí: las copas, las servilletas y los cubiertos de un hermoso dorado, haciendo contraste con platos azules pintados a mano con diseños de constelaciones. La iluminación con velas le daba un toque íntimo y bastante romántico, si no fuera porque Willy también estaba en la mesa cenando con ellos, parecería más bien una cita doble. Comieron con apetito, pero sin perder la compostura. El elfo también los acompañó en la cena hasta el postre y luego desapareció con los platos sucios indicando que la cena ha terminado. Luego fueron guiados a sus habitaciones. Éstas estaban en el segundo piso, eran amplias, tenían camas enormes y la habitación especial para Hermione era la biblioteca con hermosos libreros con la colección de medimagia de la dueña, además de algunos libros de medicina muggle y algo de lectura ligera. Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar a Willy. La dueña de casa le dio las gracias a su elfo por la comida y se dirigió a sus invitados:

— Vayamos a la sala para conversar. Tengo que hablarles de las reglas de esta casa.

Todos asintieron y se acomodaron en sillones mullidos. La doctora invocó copas de vino para todos.

— Estoy trabajando en una clínica a 15 minutos de aquí, es muggle. Salgo al alba y llego a las cinco. No trabajo los fines de semana, así que en dos días podremos turistear un poco por el pueblo y comprar ropas más adecuadas a este clima para usted profesor. Mañana regresaré un poco más tarde porque dejé pendiente trabajo por ir a Inglaterra. Quien cocina es Willy, sean amables con él y déjenlo trabajar. Willy sólo le limpiará la habitación al profesor y cuando no se encuentre en ella, ustedes niños tendrán que asear solos su dormitorio, que espero que sea de su agrado.

No hay problema, Draco y Yo haremos el aseo, ¿cierto amor?

Hermione me enseñó algunos trucos, tranquila doctora, podremos sobrevivir.

Bueno, pero aquí no hay formalidades, díganme Lucy o simplemente Lu. Mi habitación está al fondo, hay hechizos de aviso en caso de emergencia, así que por favor les pido que si van a follar simplemente apliquen muffliato a la habitación. Por cierto profesor, antes de ir a la cama debo hacer una revisión de su estado, así que espéreme por favor.

Cuando los chicos se fueron a la habitación, se metieron juntos a la tina, con algo de música y luego en la cama repasaron todo el día vivido, lo simpática que era la doctora, lo cómico que reaccionaba Snape con ella, lo mucho que aprenderían de medimagia y si el viejo murciélago se recuperará con este tratamiento…

-¿Qué crees que le hará a mi padrino, amor? Dijo Draco abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

\- Creo que hará alguna terapia, para que el profesor se relaje, tas vez un buen masaje… o un medicamento y obviamente sin pociones.

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de Snape…

Ok, ahora escucharé tu corazón, cuidado que mi equipo es un poco helado… muy bien, está en orden. Quítate la parte de arriba del pijama y ponte decúbito prono en la cama, iniciaré el tratamiento… espero que te guste.

Ajustó un poco la temperatura de la habitación e invocó los aceites esenciales necesarios para el masaje: lavanda, romero, cannabis y otros. Puso algo de música relajante para acompañar y crear ambiente. Ella se moría por poner las manos en esa pálida espalda y para su agradable sorpresa descubrió una musculatura moderada y piel tersa, decorada con algunos lunares… adorables. Sus manos fluyeron notando las contracturas típicas de una persona estresada, enfocó movimientos circulares en su cuello y hombros. El profesor gimió grave sintiendo la mejoría y ella se sintió un poco excitada por el inconfundible tono vocal del hombre, pero se obligó a pensar de forma profesional y continuó unos minutos más. Luego le pidió al profesor que se volteara para masajear la parte faltante. Al hacerlo, masajeó sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su zona abdominal y para finalizar, lo tapó hasta los hombros y masajeó su cuello, rostro y sienes. Notaba en su expresión algo de la calma que necesitaba su querido profesor.

Cierra tus ojos lentamente- dijo con voz hipnótica- estás en un lugar seguro, rodeado de personas que te estiman y quieren. Escucha el sonido de mi voz y sueña con el mar. El agua es tranquila y te mece lentamente…

Severus cerró sus ojos y su respiración se relajó, una vez que se quedó dormido Lucy besó su frente y se retiró lentamente.

Así pasaron los días, una mañana coincidieron en el desayuno y ella lo invitó a conocer su huerta antes de ir al trabajo. Le recomendó a Severus que descansara en una hamaca con una agradable sombra y tomara una siesta.

Él estaba cómodo, ya habían pasado varios días de su llegada y realmente _su doctorcita_ estaba haciendo milagros: pasaba el día caminando en la playa, leyendo, descansando y en la tarde venía esa hada morena de ojos dorados a acariciarlo hasta que conseguía sumergirlo en los brazos de Morfeo. Su humor había mejorado mucho, ya no le dolía la cabeza, ni apretaba los dientes de manera involuntaria al dormir o leer. Hasta se daba el tiempo de revisar el proyecto de Hermione o mantenía charlas agradables con su ahijado, el único momento de ligera ansiedad se daba cuando llegaba el anochecer, cuando después de cada baño, estaba listo para recibir a su doctora.

Durante el día Hermione y Draco se dedicaban por turnos a acompañar al profesor, ordenar un poco y leer mientras algunos de los tomos de medimagia. Cuando Willy tenía listo el almuerzo, llegaban alegres junto al profesor y comenzaban a comer con muchas ganas… ese elfo doméstico es realmente talentoso. Cuando llegaba la doctora bajaban a la playa y se daban el tiempo de pasear y perderse en el ocaso.

Era el momento para Snape y su doctora en solitario, ella se daba el tiempo de conversar con su profesor de diferentes temas, se burlaban de los idiotas de la burocracia y se contaban anécdotas de sus respectivos trabajos. Él solía sentarse en un sillón mullido y ella se sentaba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del profesor mientras hablaban, sólo se separaban para cenar con los jóvenes y volvían a estar juntos al anochecer, donde ella le hacía su masaje y al sentirlo dormido, le besaba su frente y se retiraba en silencio. Una noche él fingió su sueño, sólo para verla retirarse y fue sorprendido por ese beso de ella.

POV Snape

No tengo sueño, esta muchacha me ha dejado en algo tan similar a un trance que parece que duermo. Pero mi mente vigila y siente, siente sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo y por mi vida que me hubiese gustado que eso fuera eterno. Todavía me taladran el alma esos terribles ojos dorados y me matan aquellos rosados labios que enmarcan coquetas perlas al sonreír. Diablos, igual que en clases. Sigue siendo la misma sonrisa y belleza de antaño… que ironía de la vida… sobrevivo a una serpiente, para vivir sin sueños y la que me lo quiere devolver es precisamente quien me lo restó hace años.

Lo peor es que llegó convertida en una diosa… ¡por Merlín! Su piel tostada por el sol, su exquisito cabello negro y liso que acompaña sus caderas y pecho… su sonrisa, pero más que eso, su corazón alegre… hace que todo a su alrededor se ilumine… me encantaría que me concediera la gracia de sus caricias y el permiso para hacerle el amor de por vida.

POV Lucy (en el mismo momento que Severus)

Mierda, todavía me vuelve loca ese murciélago… quiero que me foll… ¡Cálmate Lu! debes ser profesional y preocuparte por su mejoría primero. Esta vez no me enredaré con sucedáneos de él… ni con el que me ofrezca algo de amor barato. Mataría por estar enredada en sus brazos ahora mismo… Diablos, pensé que era enamoramiento de adolescencia y ¡mírenme ahora! Me sigue gustando… conversar con él al atardecer es una experiencia tan estimulante… ese hombre es tan interesante y culto que lo escucharía toda la vida.

¿Por qué me gusta tanto ese hombrecito sombrío?

¿Será que soy masoquista y sólo sigo imposibles?

¿Y si él me correspondiera?

Aaarrg! Y su piel es exquisita, tan suave… y esas adorables pequitas que le han salido por el sol Bueno, al menos ha hecho algo con ese pelo… ya no luce grasiento… Se ve tannn guapo con esas camisas coloridas y qué decir de esos pantalones que acarician su trasero enmarcándolo como se merece una obra de arte… ay, Merlín, que delicia de hombre. Me encantaría verle feliz y relajado… o sudando y gimiendo de placer por último ¿Siquiera habrá besado a alguien? ¡Las cosas que le haría a ese muñeco! Hasta sería la madre de sus hijos… ¿Santa, me lo puedes obsequiar para navidad? Jaja, ok. Oficialmente perdí la cordura. ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE SEVERUS SNAPE ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME ENCANTA!

Fin POV

Ese pensamiento la mantuvo despierta bastante tiempo, a pesar de que había tenido un día largo no podía conciliar el sueño. Hasta que una alarma de habitación se activó, alguien andaba por el pasillo. Casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que robaba sus pensamientos.

¿Se..Severus? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Quiero salir un momento…

Claro, déjame ir por mi bata.

No te preocupes, sólo quiero dar un paseo. No quiero molestarte.

Severus, eres mi responsabilidad, así iré contigo lo quieras o no. Además… no puedo dormir.

Ambos salieron sin hacer mucho ruido y caminaron por la orilla del mar. La noche era tibia, lo bastante para andar de ropa ligera.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no puedes dormir, Severus? Digo, antes de venir aquí.

Perdí la cuenta, Lucrecia

Ayych, nadie me llama así, no seas malo.

Pero si es tu nombre, y ya que insistes en llamarme por el mío…

Meh, ahora si… —le sonrió — pero llámame así cuando estemos solos.

Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Debiste quitarte algo de ropa. Esta noche es calurosa y tu pijama me da calor sólo con verte…- se sonrojó, porque aunque hacía críticas del pijama de franela del profesor se lo imaginó desnudo y se calentó… de otra manera. Sólo la respuesta de su profesor la regresó a su contexto.

No tengo otro pijama.

¿Por qué no lo transfiguras? Parece que nunca has venido al tierras cálidas.

Snape quedó en silencio. La miró serio confirmando su teoría.

Naaaah ¿nunca?

Llegué a Hogwarts a los once y sólo salí cuatro años para estudiar mi maestría. No podía ir muy lejos por mi afiliación a los mortífagos y durante las vacaciones no me quise quedar en la casa que heredé de mis padres, porque está llena de malos recuerdos. Nunca he ido a una playa caribeña o mínimamente cálida, apenas un par de veces he ido al campo para colectar materiales de pociones.

¿O sea que nunca te has metido al mar? ¿Nunca te has bañado desnudo bajo la luz de la luna?

Nunca, señorita.

Entonces ella le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al mar.

Quítate la ropa cuando estés con el agua al pecho, aunque sería un desperdicio perderme el espectáculo, mereces divertirte cómodamente. ¡vamos, te lo recomiendo como tu doctora! – dijo mientras se sacaba la bata y se metía con su pijama.

Severus entró rápidamente, le urgía esconder una palpitante erección que surgió tras ver la coqueta trasparencia del pijama en el agua de su doctora. Al sentir alivio por el agua tibia le hizo caso a Lu y envió el suyo a la orilla, colgando de una palmera, para que se secara un poco antes de volver a ponérselo.

Quiero que durante estas vacaciones te relajes, te diviertas y te olvides de Hogwarts, ¿vale? Aquí puedes moverte tranquilo, esta parte de la playa está hechizada contra tiburones y otras especies de peligro para natación nocturna.

Veo que lo has hecho anteriormente.

Es maravilloso nadar a la luz de la luna, lo único que lo supera es bucear cerca de los arrecifes...- dentro de su cabeza pensaba ¡y follar, y follar, y follaaaar!

Snape sonrió, le había leído la mente. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con los pensamientos de la doctora, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ok Severus, te reto a nadar hasta aquella boya brillante de ida y de vuelta. ¿te atreves?

No juegues con tu suerte niña, que sólo el lago negro conoce mis habilidades…

Ver para creer, ver para creer. Y no me llames niña, que sólo me llevas por 10 años… muñeco – dijo haciendo gestos graciosos con su cabeza.

Cuenta el tiempo, doctora.

Se lanzó rápidamente hacia adelante, olvidando que por unos segundos le dio a su doctora una preciosa vista de su culo. Ella se rió y miró con una gran sonrisa hasta que al regreso le vio hundirse ¿dónde está? Entró en pánico y lo siguió, para darse cuenta que cerca de la boya estaba y lo sacó hasta la orilla y comprobar que no respiraba. Desesperada comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, pero sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban y le robaban un beso. Se separó sorprendida, para ver la cara sonriente de Snape…

Maldito murciélago, me asustaste…

La volvió a besar y ella le correspondió profundizando con desesperación, sus manos recorrían toda la piel del otro hasta que al llegar al límite del aire, jadeando le dijo:

Casa… ducha… cama… ¡ahora!

Se pusieron su ropa con prisa, corrieron al cuarto de baño de ella, se ducharon mientras se besaban con desesperación y él la empotró en la misma ducha, cuando ya el agua se había llevado gran parte de la sal y la arena del mar. Su penetración fue ruda y desesperada y ambos gemían con gritos, él le mordió el cuello y ella le arañaba la espalda, Severus la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de la ducha, sus piernas lo envolvieron y se sujetó de sus hombros.

Me tienes loco- le susurraba al oído – eres deliciosa

Mmm, sabrosura de hommmmbre… ¡te comeré enterito!

Severus con un gruñido se corrió dentro de ella, que ya iba por su tercer orgasmo, hicieron una pausa para secarse con magia y al momento de ir a la cama ni lo dudaron… se amaron con más lentitud, pero no con menos pasión…, disfrutando de cada caricia como si fuera la primera vez, aunque a ella no le quedó dudas que ese hombre había besado antes, porque ¡vaya que sabía cómo mover esos sensuales labios! Durante su coreografía entre las sábanas estaban tan felices que no cabía el más mínimo arrepentimiento o remordimiento, hasta que agotados y enredados se durmieron, con la sensación de no querer separarse. Por primera vez después de meses, tal vez años… tal vez en toda su vida, Snape durmió con una hermosa y honesta sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras tanto… en otra habitación…

\- Cariño ¿les diremos que no insonorizaron su dormitorio?

\- Naah, hasta mi padrino merece follar un poco, para variar. Déjalo ser feliz.

\- ¿Y si también lo hacemos nosotros, para variar?

\- Mmm querida, me encanta cuando me lees la mente… ven aquí.

Fin.

Quiero dedicar esta obra a mi gata Lucrecia y a las personas que perdieron alguna vez a una mascota querida.

Que te rodee la magia donde quiera que estés pequeña. No te olvidaré, mi guardiana, mi compañera, mi querida morena de ojos ambarinos.


End file.
